1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a light emitting chip is composed of a substrate, an epitaxial structure, N-type electrodes and P-type electrodes, where the N-type electrodes and the P-type electrodes respectively contact an N-type semiconductor layer and a P-type semiconductor layer. In order to expand the application of the light emitting chip, the manufactured light emitting chip is generally disposed on a carrier, and a molding compound is used to package the light emitting chip to form a light emitting package. The carrier is, for example, a printed circuit board or a ceramic substrate, etc., and the carrier has pads corresponding to the N-type electrodes and the P-type electrodes of the light emitting chip. An area of the carrier is greater than an orthogonal projection area of the light emitting chip on the carrier. Namely, an edge of the carrier is larger than an edge of the light emitting chip. Moreover, since the molding compound is, for example, formed on the light emitting chip through dispensing, etc., when the molding compound is used to package the light emitting chip, the molding compound presents an arc shape (for example, a semi-circular or semi-elliptical shape) on the carrier. In this way, the light emitting package has a larger width (i.e. a width of the carrier) and a larger height (i.e. the arc-shaped molding compound). Namely, the light emitting package has a larger volume, which is unable to meet today's demand of thinning and miniaturization of devices.